


Heavy Petting

by notaverse



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Comedy, M/M, uke!Jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/pseuds/notaverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://tinybars.livejournal.com/24938.html">THE MINI AKAME MASS COMMENT FICCY THING</a>, for gothicauthor's prompt: <i>"Jin suddenly wakes up one morning with cat ears and a tail. Maybe a collar with a bell, just for fun."</i> And since Kame's with him at the time, there is indeed fun to be had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Petting

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Heavy Petting  
>  **Fandom:** KAT-TUN  
>  **Pairing:** Kame x Jin  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Genre:** Crack, humour  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, damnit.

It takes a lot to wake Jin when he's in a nice, deep sleep. Being yelled at by the director, for instance, or getting a phone call from Kame at three in the morning to say he's too drunk to get home and can Jin come pick him up? But what wakes him today is the tinkling of a bell - faint, but close enough to his ear that it disturbs him, makes him lash out with one hand. His hand encounters a band of ribbon lying slack round his neck, complete with tiny metal bell, and his eyes snap open.

"I thought you were never going to wake up," Kame says, playfully flicking the bell in the hollow of Jin's throat. "I've been playing with this for ten minutes already. If you didn't open your eyes soon, I was going to pull your tail."

 _Tail?_

"Tail!" Alarmed, Jin rolls onto his side for a look. A long, silky tail, black as MatsuJun's heart and twice as soft, swishes as he moves. He catches the end and tugs gently. Though he feels an answering pull low on his back, the tail won't come loose.

"You kept tickling my nose with it while you were asleep," Kame says.

Jin can only hope it's fake. "Please tell me you didn't let Yamapi get near me with the superglue again?"

"And risk getting stuck to you when we're both naked?"

Kame has a point. Jin remembers getting naked. He remembers everything about last night, from the moment Kame turned up on his doorstep with yet another invitation to a fashion house's party, right up until they both ended up at Kame's place, with Kame's fashionably ripped jeans acquiring even more tears through Jin's rush to remove them and Jin losing half the buttons from his shirt where Kame's alcohol-numbed fingers had given up the struggle and just pulled.

What he doesn't remember is: the tail.

"At least it matches your ears." Kame holds up a hand mirror.

Jin can't do anything but gape. He's still got his own ears, but now he has an extra set, black and pointy, rising from tousled brown curls. He reaches up to feel them. They're warm. Furry under his fingertips. On a cat, they'd be fun to fondle. On himself, not so much.

"Exactly how much did I have to drink last night?" he asks Kame carefully. "Were there any plastic surgeons at that party? Really sadistic ones, maybe?"

Kame shrugs. "Like I'd remember. You spent ages talking with that Egyptian guy, then tried to convince me that we should all be pharaohs on our next tour."

Jin has a vague recollection of this. "You can't tell me you don't want to go round the Tokyo Dome on a giant pyramid."

"You told me to "rock the sarcophagus", Jin. And you wanted to dress the Juniors up in bandages. I had to get you away from that guy before you started asking the other guests riddles."

"He was strange but pretty nice," Jin remembers. "He gave me a little bottle of liquor from his country. The label was cute."

Kame holds up a small bottle, covered in writing Jin can't understand, but the picture of the cat on the front tells him everything he needs to know.

"Uh...do you think on-line translators can handle Egyptian?"

"I wouldn't even know how to type this in, Jin. I'm hoping the big '24' on the back means it only lasts for a day."

Even one day with cat ears and a tail is more than Jin has ever wanted. Good thing it's a day off, or Johnny's would have its first catboy gracing magazine covers and advertising pet food. Jin shudders.

"Aw, it's not so bad," Kame says, trying to comfort him. "You make an adorable catboy." He strokes one furry ear, running his thumb lightly from the tip to the base. "Can you feel that?"

Jin swallows hard. It's strange, receiving sensations from a body part he doesn't normally have. "Yeah. But I'm not someone's pet cat, Kame!"

Kame gives him a knowing smirk, then pulls him in for a kiss, skimming his lips over Jin's several times before settling down, tongue seeking the flavours of last night's party in the corners of Jin's mouth. "Don't you want to be _my_ pet?" he murmurs as he breaks away.

"Depends," Jin says breathlessly. "Are you a good owner?"

He knows how this game goes now, or thinks he does. Kame knows where to draw the line, how to push Jin to the point where his sexy stage persona meets his quieter, more easily embarrassed side, and when to stop before all hell breaks loose. One man's fun is another man's humiliation, and Jin trusts Kame to make him feel loved rather than mortified.

"I've had no complaints."

Kame takes hold of Jin's twitching tail, keeping his grip light enough that Jin can easily pull free if he chooses, and runs his hand down its length. Jin squirms when Kame's fingers reach his spine and begin a series of gentle strokes, touching him as if he really were a cat being petted. He stretches full-length on the sheets; Kame laughs above him and kisses the tips of his soft, furry little ears.

Jin has to work hard to keep from purring when Kame brushes the tail over the skin of his lower back with feather-light motions. He's not a real cat, damnit. Never mind that the slight tickle feels good, especially when Kame moves it down to the backs of his thighs.

"My pet's very quiet today," Kame teases. "Perhaps I should take him to see the vet?"

 _Not unless you want to give the vet a heart attack_ , Jin thinks. He finally gives in to the urge to purr, making it low - almost a growl - and satisfied, because Kame will like it if he sounds pleased.

"That's better...but my cute kitten sounds more like a puppy!" Kame feigns surprise. "Let's see if my pet knows how to do tricks like a dog, too. Roll over."

Jin suppresses a giggle at the thought of Kame trying to put him round his neck, the way he does Ran-chan. Obediently, he rolls over onto his back and waits to see what Kame will do next. By this point, his tail's not the only thing that's twitching.

"Good boy. I think you deserve a treat for that." Kame straddles Jin's lap, grinning when Jin gasps at the contact. He leans forward to kiss Jin, propping his elbows on the pillow so he can fondle the silky feline ears at the same time. Unfamiliar sensations war with those most familiar and pleasurable; the combined effect is enough to make Jin's tail slink furtively across Kame's back and he giggles into Jin's mouth.

"It's got a mind of its own," Jin explains.

"I'm told cats are like that."

Jin brushes his tail aside and reaches for Kame with his hands instead, intending to draw him nearer. Kame offers his mouth, but Jin aims lower, shifting until he can comfortably reach Kame's tiny, barely-there nipples. Once he locates his goal he tends to first one then the other, licking with delicate swipes of his tongue. Shame he doesn't have any milk handy but Kame would kill him for getting it all over the sheets - not that the previous night's exertions haven't already reduced them to less than their usual pristine state.

Kame throws back his head, breath catching between laps. Encouraged, Jin continues with his tongue while his tail goes exploring, insinuating itself between them like a spoiled pet, eager for attention.

"You...really...don't have any control over that thing, do you?" Kame pants. He doesn't wait for a reply. "My pretty kitty's got a talented tongue. Shame I don't have any toys around for you to play with. You'll just have to make do with me."

He unfastens the collar round Jin's neck and dangles it in mid-air. Jin takes a playful swipe at the bell; Kame moves it just out of his reach, teasing him with it for a few minutes before setting it down on the nightstand. "I thought about tying it round your tail," he says, "but the jingling would probably get to us before long."

Jin agrees, especially since he can't manage to persuade his tail to lie flat; even Kame's best no-nonsense glare fails to keep it in line. It doesn't spoil their fun, of course. Kame's weight is comfortable, familiar; sweat-slick skin warm against his own. They've done this so many times now - tangling limbs in a variety of positions (what was the point of being in Johnny's if you couldn't be flexible?) and figuring out how to make each other feel good. Kame likes to challenge himself but Jin enjoys being lazy, luxuriating in the sensation of being with someone he loves, who loves him in return...who knows him inside out and loves him anyway.

He yawns suddenly, surprising himself. Kame looks vaguely insulted. "Don't tell me you're picking now to have a catnap?" He looks pointedly at Jin's lap, where Jin is evidently very much awake and ready for action.

"I could sleep, wash myself or go chase mice - I've just about exhausted my supply of cat-like behaviour," Jin says.

"I vote we wash each other later," Kame says, rummaging around for the tube he'd dropped last night. "And you don't stand a chance of catching a mouse."

Jin slides a pillow under his hips to give Kame more room to work. This also gives his tail more room to manoeuvre, flicking from side to side between his legs. Jin's whole body responds to Kame's touch; to cool, slippery fingers easing inside him, to kisses planted along his thighs and whispered words to relax him. For all that they've done this dozens of times before, it never comes easily to Jin, entrusting his body to someone else. Hundreds, maybe thousands of people have touched him. Sports coaches, teachers, doctors, dieticians, stylists, make-up artists, family, friends, fans, girlfriends...but nobody else gets to touch him like this.

Because even when Jin and Kame fight, which they've been doing for years and will probably continue to do until they die, they can always trust each other. They might not be on speaking terms, they might try to kill each other if left alone for five minutes, but Jin knows he can trust Kame with his life and that Kame can do the same for him.

So after that, trusting Kame to do this is easy. It isn't as if Kame never reciprocates, either. Jin knows Kame's body now as well as Kame knows his, or very nearly - training for One Pound Gospel has given Kame ridiculous amounts of stamina, while Jin has to be more cautious in his energy expenditure.

He's tired now, after a long day and even longer night, but he can't help reacting.

"If you're going to moan like that, I assume my pet is satisfied with his owner?"

"Kame, if you've got a genuine catboy fetish I'll-"

"Relax," Kame says, laughing. "The only catboy I'm interested in as you. I'm going to have to take a picture of those ears before they disappear."

"Try it and I'll claw your furniture to pieces," Jin threatens.

"You're already doing a great job on my sheets."

Jin realises both his hands are clenched into fists around the sheets and hurriedly lets go before he actually does tear something and Kame makes him go shopping for replacements.

"If you want to rip something open, try this." Kame hands him a condom packet.

It takes Jin a frustrating couple of minutes to open the damned thing. Kame's fingers continue to work inside him, making it difficult to keep his hands steady, and he can't use his teeth when his breath emerges in gasps. He manages eventually. Kame remains still while Jin rolls it on, his own breathing equally abnormal.

"Ready?"

Jin considers saying 'no', just for effect, but doesn't want to know how Kame would discipline a disobedient pet. "Just don't squash the tail," he says.

"I couldn't squash something so cute and furry." Kame rubs the tip of Jin's tail against his cheek, clearly loving the feeling. "So soft..."

He gets so caught up in nuzzling the tail that he seems to forget that there's a lot more to Jin, all of it crying out for attention. Jin bears with it as well as he can but he's not given to patience. "If you don't get a move on I really will take a catnap," he says in exasperation. He's already stolen all the pillows.

Kame apologises with teeth and tongue till Jin forgets to be petulant, and can't even get annoyed with Kame for continually fondling his ears. Kame sometimes makes him threaten but he never makes him beg, and Jin's grateful for that. His pride is something he can only afford to set aside when he's alone. He's lost enough power over his life already.

He jumps when Kame drags his tail down over his belly, moving lower with each sweep like some sort of adult cleaning service. No one's ever tickled him there before. Jin bites his lip to keep the laughter inside but Kame's laughing too, taking great pleasure in every casual flick of the wrist. Jin begins to curl up; Kame stills him with a hand between his legs, abandoning the tail to its own devices so he can work his way inside.

Jin's still biting his lip but it's no longer to keep from laughing. Kame takes his time, resting on his haunches while he waits for Jin to adjust. Sometimes they both run out of patience and all Jin wants is Kame any which way he can have him - on him, under him, in him, around him - hard and fast and desperate, craving sensation and a warm body with a heartbeat that mirrors his own. Other times it's slow and sensual, tiny motions with a thousand feelings behind them. Those rare, lazy mornings or hazy, dreamy nights when they have all the time in the world to do whatever they want at a pace that suits them both.

This is one such morning, since Jin doesn't feel inclined to disguise his ears and tail to venture out in public. He breathes out slowly, expelling air in a hiss as Kame pushes in and creeps across till he's supporting himself on his hands splayed either side of Jin. It hasn't been that many hours since Jin last did this, but without the alcohol burning at full strength through his bloodstream he doesn't have that nice, fuzzy barrier keeping him from feeling. He's never been good at dealing with pain but when there's a reward at the end of it he's prepared to push past it till it melts into pleasure, whether it's the satisfaction of mastering a particularly hard acrobatic trick or Kame driving into him at just the right angle to raise his temperature well past safe levels. In their profession, whining doesn't get you anywhere.

Except of course when that whine is for Kame's ears only, a thinly-disguised plea to be touched. Somewhere. Anywhere. _Everywhere._ Kame won't make him say the words, because Kame is nice like that and he can see how badly Jin wants it without any verbal confirmation. He drops to one elbow, reaching between them to take Jin in hand. Jin's so wound up from the teasing he almost comes right then and there but Kame strokes him to the languid, lazy rhythm of his hips, never quite giving him the friction he needs.

"You're determined to drag this out until that weird liquor wears off, aren't you?" Jin mutters, his way of hinting that perhaps Kame would like to hurry it up a little.

"My precious kitty's an impatient creature, isn't he? What would a good owner do?" Kame muses.

Jin makes a few choice suggestions, none of them coherent because Kame catches him off-guard by abruptly quickening the pace, movements no longer gentle undulations but forceful thrusts. He arches his back, feeling the tips of his ears brush against the pillow. Kame knows when to give him what he wants, and how often, and how to make him mewl like a kitten.

It doesn't take long before Jin gives a choked cry and goes limp in Kame's hand, making yet another contribution to the collection of stains the sheets have acquired in the last twelve hours. Kame soon follows; he can't stop laughing at the way Jin's tail has gone completely limp as well, though his voice wavers shakily and he seems relieved to collapse by Jin's side, pillowing his head on his hands and closing his eyes.

It's not even nine in the morning yet. "Shouldn't _I_ be the one curling up for a nap?" Jin says.

Kame cracks open one eye and gives him a sheepish grin. "I'd forgotten how exhausting it can be to get a new pet!"


End file.
